Meyrin Hawke
is Lunamaria Hawke's younger sister and a member of the Minerva bridge crew, where she serves as a communications controller for its complement of mobile suits. Personality In contrast to her sister who is cheerful and open, Meyrin is shy and somewhat closed off even from her own sister. Despite this she does maintain a friendly relationship with everyone on the ship but only seems to hang around her sister more than anyone else, however despite her closeness to her sister Meyrin carries somewhat of an inferiority complex to Lunamaria; this seen when Lunamaria is in the shower and Meyrin trys on her miniskirt and is annoyed when it doesn't fit her. Also like her sister she as a crush on Athrun Zala, however due to her she nature she is unable to express herself. Skills & Abilities Meyrin is the youngest member of the bridge crew, but she supervises the ship's mobile suits and communications. Her greatest asset is multi-tasking in tactical coordination and hacking systems. She was trained to delegate information between the bridge, the MS pilots, communications between Minerva crew members for tactical coordination, and their complex launching procedures with professional efficiency. History Early Days Meyrin was born with her sister, Lunamaria, on one of the PLANT colonies and they both entered ZAFT. Lunamaria became a red coat mobile suit pilot, while Meyrin became the CIC officer. Both of them became stationed on the newly developed battleship Minerva from its launch through the Second Bloody Valentine War. On the Minerva: Attraction to Athrun Meyrin is attracted to Athrun Zala. In one episode, Meyrin tries to put on her sister Lunamaria's skirt and is displeased when it is too small for her and during this scene Meyrin says how highly she thinks of Athrun Zala. In episode 36, at the Gibraltar military base, Athrun is framed as a traitor. To avoid pursuit he ducks into Meyrin's room, then plans to leave rather than implicate her. However, Meyrin helps Athrun escape by lying to the men chasing him so they would think she was alone in her room, hacking base security to set off a false alarm, and driving Athrun to a hangar where he can steal a mobile suit. Although Meyrin does not originally intend to escape with Athrun, she chooses to join him when they are discovered by Rey Za Burrel. The two attempt to escape in a ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited, but are pursued by Rey and Shinn Asuka in their new mobile suits, the ZGMF-X666S Legend and ZGMF-X42S Destiny, respectively. The GOUF Ignited is destroyed by Shinn and crashes into sea. Gilbert Durandal frames Meyrin and Athrun, who are thought to be dead, as being agents of Logos. Joining Clyne Faction Meyrin and Athrun both survive. They are rescued by Ledonir Kisaka, who brings them to the Archangel. Though Athrun suffers more physical injuries, Meyrin has to deal with an infection and high fever caused by her injuries. Once she recovers from her injuries, Meyrin takes care of Athrun until he recovers and the two become closer. Later, Cagalli Yula Athha, who has stopped wearing Athrun's engagement ring, asks Meyrin to take care of Athrun just before the Archangel launches into space. Crying, Cagalli stays behind to lead Orb. Message From Meer Meyrin accompanies Athrun, Lacus Clyne, and Kira Yamato on a fact-finding mission into Copernicus disguised as a shopping trip. While there, Lacus receives a desperate message from Meer Campbell, Lacus' impersonator. While Meyrin and Athrun both suspect it is a trap, Lacus insists on going. At the meeting, they are attacked by several men, who are led by Meer's bodyguard, Sarah. Athrun deals with most of the attackers while Meyrin and Kira protect Lacus and Meer, at one point even managing to shoot a grenade that was intended for Lacus out of mid-air back at Sarah. Meer is mortally wounded by a bullet intended for Lacus, but Meyrin and the others are unharmed. Meyrin joins the Archangel crew in their impromptu funeral for Meer and then she, Athrun, Kira, and Lacus read Meer's diary. The Second War's Ending Meyrin is then assigned as the CIC of the Eternal, the same post she previously held on the Minerva. During The Battle of Messiah, Meyrin communicates with her sister Lunamaria, as she was about to fire on the Eternal, and persuades Lunamaria to stop her attack on the ship. Lunamaria is surprised to find that her sister is still alive and though she still thinks Athrun has deceived Meyrin, Lunamaria does not attack the Eternal. After the war, in "Gundam SEED Destiny: Final Plus", Meyrin accompanies Athrun to visit the memorial for the fallen in Orb. They meet Shinn and Lunamaria there and are later joined by Kira and Lacus. Meyrin and Athrun appear to have made peace with Lunamaria and Shinn, and the two leave together. In Gundam SEED Destiny:Special Edition, Meyrin is seen with Lunamaria, Shinn, are seen traveling to the PLANT Supreme Council. External Links Meyrin Hawke on Wikipedia